The Real Side
by khatzdaax3
Summary: To realise that their character on the outside is maybe just a mask to cover up the real side of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!, and the characters mentioned in the story below.

Title: The Real Side.

Author: Khatzdaax3

Summary: To realise that their character on the outside is maybe just a mask to cover up the real side of them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Visit.

A woman not more than twenty years of age moved around hastily in an all too familiar room, grabbing the things she needed and putting them in her small clutch. Walking around the room, she stopped abruptly by the mirror looking at it once more adjusting her grey knitted cardigan and soon after moving out of her room half running, half walking. She rushed to the door but stopped with a jerk even before exiting it when she realised that she had forgotten something important. She quickly ran to the living room table and took the flowers that was neatly wrapped by the florist in newspaper and finally exited her house increasing her pace at every step.

She sprinted down the long flight of stairs and took a right turn like every other day. And in no less than twenty minutes, she reached the tall building which was washed in white. She greeted all of the staff with a kind smile like always. She was a regular there; so, many of the staff knew her.

"Here to visit him?" a short lady in white holding a report file asked her. She smiled a little wider and answered with a nod while continuing her pursuit to the second floor of the building. She raced up the stairs and walked to the room. She stopped in front of the door and looked up at the room number, _Room 2-14, _it stated there. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the small square room.

"Sorry I'm late, was held up at home by some unexpected guests." Her cheery voice filled the whole room. She moved to the centre of the room where a big bed was placed. Before she even thought of sitting down, she moved away from the bed and went near the window side at the corner and pushed the curtains away to let the natural moonlight or rather the streetlights and soft sounds of the passing vehicles in.

"It's just too dark and quiet in here." She mumbled to herself rather than saying it out loud. She paused for a moment and then turned around with her face plastered with a big smile. She moved to the bed side once again, her focus now on the flower jar on the bedside table. She removed the partially wilted flowers from the jar and replaced them with the newly-bought ones, dumping both wilted flowers and newspaper that once wrapped the yellow daffodils in to the nearby trash bin.

She finally took a seat and heaved a sigh while looking at the person lying on the bed. She smiled as she skimmed through his handsome features.

"You must be wondering how my day was today." Her smile became wider as she started with her narration of her day.

"Well, it was pretty much normal at work but our friends came home for a surprise visit just when I was about to visit you so that was the reason I was late. They were all asking about you and I told them you were fine and improving."

When she finally stopped talking, the room was filled with nothing except silence again. She sighed yet again. She leaned forward, her elbow supported by the bed and she gently touched his cold left cheek with her right hand while stroking it softly with her thumb. He looked like he was just taking a small nap, but she knew that no, this was not just a nap; it was more of a deep slumber for who knows how long.

"You did your waiting, so I guess now it's my turn to wait right?"

_*Silence*_

"It's been a month already. You'll wake up soon right?" now it sounded more like she was pleading.

_*Silence*_

'I miss you.' She whispered looking at him. After a few seconds, she removed her hand from his cheek. She folded her arms on the bed and put her head atop them and closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"She works all day and then spends many of the nights sleeping here to keep him company but never have I once even seen her smile falter nor does she looks tired or exhausted when she talks to him." The same short nurse said to her colleague while standing outside the room looking through the small rectangular window. They both sighed looking at each as they started walking away from the room so as to not intrude on their privacy any further, continuing to the other rooms to attend to the other patients.

* * *

A new story of mine! :D The idea just popped up one day and i didn't really had the idea of publishing it, BUT i changed my mind! hehehe! :)

This is just the start! there's more to come! ^^

I love reviews lots so please review this story and let me know how you feel about it! :)) Thank you! ^^

-Khatzdaax3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! , and the characters mentioned in the story below.

Title: The Real Side (Chapter 2: Stop following me!)

Author: Khatzdaax3

Summary: To realise that their character on the outside is maybe just a mask to cover up the real side of them.

* * *

I hurried my steps as I sensed the person behind me getting nearer. I was freaking out as a thousand questions skimmed through my mind. Didn't I apologize to him already? Two days straight and he is still following me? Is he still angry with me? But I should be the one angry with him right? Urgh! Unable to answer any of the questions, I stopped in my tracks abruptly. He seemed to stop too but I was too afraid to turn back.

Okay just a quick introduction. Hi! I'm Miyu Kouzuki, 19 and studying in Heiomachi High. An overly enthusiastic girl I must say. I can't go through much detail as I am currently stuck in this very nerve-wrecking situation. Let me explain. The guy behind me; his name is Kanata Saionji. But he is not just any Kanata Saionji, he is "The Kanata Saionji", known as the notorious gangster with no fear. He doesn't talk to anyone but I'll tell you it's not a pretty sight when he fights. Pretty much it has always been the person who picks a fight with him who is left with a bloodied nose in the end. Quoting the teachers he is basically a person whose parents have never thought him any good manners. An emo dude I would say.

And I am really really very very afraid of him.

So why is he following me you ask? I'm pretty sure it's because of the incident where I accidentally bumped in to him while walking along the corridors three days ago. The orange juice I was holding in my hand splashed in his shirt, face and hair. I gulped as I stared at the person in front of me horrified. Everyone who was walking along the corridor had stopped and stared at the commotion I had started. They knew I was in big trouble.

Why him? I asked in my mind as he slowly looked down at his shirt that was now light orange due to the juice. He is going to scream at me (the only thing that I could come up with at that time) was the thought I had in my mind as I saw him facing back up with a look I couldn't really comprehend at that moment.

"Sorry" I afforded faintly as I was really terrified. My knees had gone weak. My eyes followed the direction of his hand as he raised it slowly. Unknowingly, I clenched my fists, my fingernails painfully piercing my skin. And then it happened so quickly but in seconds I felt my cheek sting with pain. The sound was loud enough to make everyone gasp.

It took me a moment to register that he had slapped me. He slapped me. Not even my parents had slapped me before. Not long after, tears that I tried hard to control started to fall. _Stupid tears._ The fact that this jerk, a person whom I don't even know slapped me in front of everyone kept running in my mind. Talk about being embarrassed. It felt like eternity but i finally got back my attention. I looked at him enraged with the tears and all.

"I already told you I'm sorry!" I screamed as loud as I can before he could walk away. I knew I would have looked like an idiot crying and screaming at the same time so I ran off from the place deeply humiliated.

It was really uncomfortable this past two days at school because everyone was whispering things to themselves while i walked past. I just ignored it. I also decided to take this new secluded route home the next day because the normal route I took had many students going by that way. Ever since that incident everyone has been giving me weird stares which added to my hurt and embarrassment. And for two days in a row "The Kanata Saionji" had been taking the same route as me. At first I thought he wasn't following me but he seemed to stop when I stopped and moved when I moved so I came to a conclusion that he was following me. And the feeling of having someone following me like a stalker was terrifying.

"Why are you following me?" I mustered up courage and turned managing to croak out these words. I don't know whether he heard it as he looked at me but he never replied. We did have a reasonable distance between us so thinking that he couldn't hear me I repeated the question a little louder this time. He still didn't answer. My patience wore out.

"I already apologised to you so please stop following me" I was a nervous wreck but I was surprised by myself as I still could manage to say it loudly and as calmly as possible before turning and running as fast as I could without looking back. I ran till i reached the familiar gates of my house. Panting, I finally decided to look back. He was not there. No words could describe how relieved I was as I went inside my house locking the gates securely, fearing that he might pop out of nowhere.

About ten minutes or so, he walked past her house going right past it. He turned his head back looking at the house as his mouth twitched in to a tiny smile thinking about what happened just now. But the smile didn't last long any longer as he walked back home as slowly as possible.

* * *

*Hides in embarrassment* This was meant to be published earlier but my laptop decided to fail and I had to send it for servicing for two weeks + I was held up with school projects. I'm really sorry! :(

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit dry as this is meant to be a form of introduction for the two main characters. I'll come back with a better chapter!

Okay all of you deserve to throw tomatoes and rotten eggs at me! *comes out of hiding place*

Anyway one question why do you think Kanata is following Miyu? Please tell me what do you think will happen in the next chapter? I just want to know hehe! ~^^~

...

[To: littlepuppyislost, Evelyn Violette , Saionji Miyu , Chocoangel , TheRedSin : I'm really very happy that you took time to review my previous chapter! Sorry for the very very very late update! Hope you like this chapter! :))]

[To : AwesomenessPunctuated : I told you i will update it two weeks ago and i'm really sorry i couldn't! Anyway hope u like this chapter! :)]

(To : SB1681996 : After a lot of changes i am publishing this chapter! I hope it's not disappointing! Tell me how is it! :)) ]

Thanks to all those who showed interest and reviewed my previous chapter! ^^ I love you! =3

Reviews will be loved my dear readers~~

-Khatzdaax3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! , and the characters mentioned in the story below.

Title: The Real Side (Chapter 3)

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: To realise that their character on the outside is maybe just a mask to cover up the real side of them.

* * *

Chapter 3: Gangster Savior.

People were still giving me pitiful stares for getting myself into trouble with a person whom nobody wants to mess with. I didn't do it on purpose so why with those stupid stares? So I being the paranoid girl was still taking the new route for safety measures because hearing anyone talking about the issue will be a blow to my now lowered self esteem.

But on the happier note, that gangster was not following me anymore. My impression of him had gotten from bad to worse after this incident. Not only was he a gangster but he was also a stalker who stalks innocent girls when they walk home after school. Yes, I'm judgemental. Surprisingly he was in school today. Usually he absents a lot. But what's the point? Even if he comes to school, he will be either be sleeping or using his phone every time I walk past his classroom to go to the washroom. And the best thing is that the teacher's don't even care of what he does. It's either they don't have the guts to question him or they just don't bother because he gets grade that is enough for him to pass. Does he even study? How does he manage to pass his examinations? How can he do it even without paying attention in class? Why am I mentally ranting about him anyway? I stopped in my steps, paused and then shook my head to erase any thoughts about him and then continued walking home faster as the skies was getting darker signalling sunset.

The only downside about this route is the narrow poorly-lit alley on the right that I have to walk past. It gives me the creeps even though I just have to walk past it. Something (might be my instincts) told me to walk a little faster while passing it. But halfway through passing it, I felt a strong tug and I suddenly felt myself being pulled in to the dark alley. I was dragged and swung and my back hit the wall. Before I could even realise anything my mouth was covered with a big hand and my left hand being gripped strongly by another. I could faintly smell the scent of alcohol as everything was a blur.

"Hey g-girl~" the man holding me stuttered with a disgusting tone in his voice. He was so near me that it made my heart pound that I became paralyzed. I heard another voice sniggering. I regained my senses as I saw two men with unkempt hair, beard and torn shirt. I couldn't really see the face because of the inadequate lighting. Fear gripped me as I screamed and struggled but it was futile because of the hands holding me.

"Let's have some fun pretty chic~" the other man hiccupped. He then ripped the sleeve of my shirt. My screams turned into muffled sobs as tears started streaming down my face.

"Now now don't cry, I promise we will have a good time~" The man removed his hand from my mouth as he traced his finger up my wet cheeks in a failed attempt to wipe my tears. I tried to struggle once more but I was overpowered but now my mouth was free so I managed to scream for help loudly. I tried to scream once more but the man holding me slapped me hard with his free hand which made me feel faint. This was the second time I was slapped in a few days. I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear what they were talking vaguely something about the start of some fun. I could hear the man holding me chuckling softly while also feeling the alcohol-scented breath near my neck. I could feel my other sleeve being torn apart into two. I could hear and feel everything but I could not do anything.

As the last tear dropped from my eye the only thought that ran in my mind was that I was going to get raped and I was helpless. But then the man released his gripped from me before he could do anything and I felt myself sliding down the wall till I reached the ground. I was slowly getting back my consciousness.

_Why didn't they do anything?_

Before I even had to find for an answer, I realised that I could hear sounds of punches being thrown. Does this mean I was saved? I tried prying my eyes open and it became wider as I couldn't believe my eyes. He was here. "The Kanata Saionji", that gangster and stalker was fighting those drunkards. They were giving him a hard time I could see. And before I could stop myself, I stood up shakily and took my bag which was lying in the corner and with all my strength and anger I could muster I ran a little distance to where they were and hit the drunks with my bag continuously without any sense of direction. My anger increased so as my tears too much that I closed my eyes to stop it from falling. I continued swinging my bag without realising that they were gone.

"Hey, you can stop now" a quiet voice said but I was not in the right frame of mind to understand that simple sentence. I did not realise I was acting like a crazy woman swinging my bag in thin air until a pair of hands held my bag and forced me to stop. I dropped myself and kneeled on my knees as I covered my face and started crying with so much emotions; fear, anger, happiness, relief, everything. It was not until something warm covered me that I realised that he was still there. I looked around myslef to see that he had given his jacket to hide my torn school shirt. An unknown fear crept on me when I saw him walking away.

"Can you accompany me home?" I said timidly. He stopped and turned staring at me unable to comprehend my muttering.

"I'm scared. Can you please accompany me home?" I said louder, looking down. Déjà vu all over again as the last time I had an encounter with him I repeated my words twice too. I did not know what made me say this. But at this point where I was most terrified, I just needed someone to bring me back home safely. He slowly walked back, reached out his hand out and said,

"You coming?"

The walk home with him was silent but nevertheless it felt much safer. I glanced sideways to peek at him. He was looking forward with no expression in his face. I looked down clutching either sides of the zipping area of the jacket consciously. He actually saved my life. He is my saviour now. And I was thankful for that. It took a while but we finally reached my home.

"Thanks" I said slowly. He gave a nod as a form of acknowledgement and started leaving.

"Were you following me?" I asked quickly before he could walk any further. He turned with a quizzical look on his face.

"Erm..Were you following me?" I asked him again. Why do i always have to repeat what I am saying to him. It took him a while but he said it.

"Yes." he answered. I gasped(I told you, he is a stalker!).

"Why?" The word came out of my mouth without warning. He looked at me and sighed messing his hair. He came nearer. He raised his hand and for a moment I thought he was going to slap me again. But...

"Sorry." he said gently placing his hand on my cheek. I looked at him shocked. Did he just apologise to me? And did he just put his hand on my cheek? Unknowingly my cheeks had turned a little shade of red. So this is why he has been following me all this while? To apologise to me? He then removed his hand quickly and started walking away. I was still shocked but nevertheless smiled a little wider as I saw his retreating figure. Who would have thought that he had it in him to apologize. I still considered him a gangster but with the big exception that his stalking had saved my life. A gangster savior my brain lamely came up with. I looked down and gasped when I realized that I had forgotten to return him his sweater. But as tired as I was, I settled to returning it back to him tomorrow. I walked into my house and noticed a letter on the table. I took the letter and I knew immediately that it was from my parents.

_Hey Miyu honey,_

_We are going to out of town to Tokyo space station for some work. It might take a week or so. We promise we will be back soon. Please take care of yourself honey. We love you!_

_From Mom & Dad._

My smile dropped a little. I know this was not something new. They have always been away for work. By now I had totally near forgotten about the near-death experience just now but as I looked around the empty and dark house I just felt a little sad. I realized I needed a bath to think things over. I walked to my room my mind occupied on whether this situation will change.

* * *

What did I just write? 0.0

...

...

Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT~ I did not expect so much reviews...So much emotions right now ;')

SB : Hehe yea he is OOC in this story.^^ thank you so much! I'm having an idea overload for this story. I will update faster (Hopefully!) Thank you so much first reviewer for my chapter 2! =D

P.S. This chapter is the answer~~haha but maybe just maybe there is another reason lol~ Ill come with the next update soon! ^^

Awesomeness Punctuated : I will try to update faster! I feel bad for the long wait. Yep yep flashback! ^^ I think when we progress further in the story you will see Kanata's nature! ^^ Thank you so so much for the review! ;]]

littlepuppylost : hi hi! Hope you like chapter 3! :D hehe the answer is here~ Thanks alot for the review! :DD

Guest : Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter is long and I'll try to make the other chapters longer too! ^^

yashu3793 : haha there might be another reason why he might be following her! We'll see how it goes in the next few chapters~ Thanks alot for the review! =DD

Evelyn Violette : hehehe romance part might be coming soon~! might wanna add somethings before that hehe! :DD thanks for the review! =]]

TheRedSin : there might or might not be another reason, in the next chapters we will see~ and yep he is! XDD Thanks you for the review! :DD

Dandy352 : haha yea! XD Quick go slap Kanata back hehe! XD I'm glad that you enjoyed reading! Thanks for the two reviews :DD

Saionji Miyu : Thank you so so much! I wanted to give a different character to Kanata~ A guy who fears nothings and does whatever regardless of who hopefully it potrays him succesfully~ Thank you so much for the review again! :DD

Thank you thank you so much once again for all the support and reviews everyone! I enjoyed reading all the reviews! I want to know how this chapter is; any flaws, improvement anything that need work done, please tell me! I'll come back better in the next chapter! Please review~~ I love you! :DD

-Khatzdaax3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! , and the characters mentioned in the story below.

Title: The Real Side (Chapter 4)

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: To realize that their character on the outside is maybe just a mask to cover up the real side of them.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pain.

I ignored the pain emitting from my bloodied arm. Another fight. Another injury. Apart from the injury on my arm, other parts of my body were also dealt with several heavy punches and blows which made me both mentally and physically weak. It was already dark as I staggered back to a place where I called home. It made me think about things that I do not wish to think about. This pain, this anger, this hatred, I just wanted to forget it all. My life was never like this. I never asked for it. If I was given a chance I wouldn't want to be this way. But why? Even if I want to leave it all they just keep on coming back to haunt me. How did my life turn out this way? I let out an involuntary grunt as pain coursed through my whole body. I felt so weak. My eyes had become blur and cloudy. Sudden thoughts of my mom came across my mind.

If only she was here...

And before I could walk any further, I bumped onto someone that made me stagger a few steps back. The person held my shoulders in support which forced me to look up. I shook my head in disbelief trying to clear my blur vision as for a moment I thought I saw my mom in front of me. But she is no more. How could it be? I shook my head once more my hand reaching out but that was it, I felt and weaker and soon after everything went black.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I woke up to dark unfamiliar surroundings. I saw that my hand had been cleaned and neatly bandaged. Where am I? And that is when I heard her voice.

"Oh, you're awake?" she asked.

"Where is this place?" I asked bluntly even though I was not interested in the answer. I supported myself on my left arm to look at her although I was feeling really weak. All I wanted to do then was to close my eyes and get some rest.

"It's my home, there is no one here so you can stay till you get better" she added. I tried to stand up to leave but the pain from my arm made me wince and stopped me from getting up.

"You can't go! Your arm is badly hurt and you need to rest." she said her voice going from loud to soft at the end. It seemed as though she was really afraid.

"Please you really need the rest.." She added softly. It really sounded as though she was pleading. But I was not bothered to ask her why. I just lied back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard her sigh in relief as she closed the door which made the room even more darker than ever. I knew I couldn't go out in this condition but I didn't need anyone to take care of me. But...something about her voice made me want to stay and so I did. I lay there staring at the ceiling. Miyu was it? I had seen her a few times in school but that was it, she and I were complete strangers. I bet she is also like everyone else who thinks I am a gangster. But that did not stop me from following her after school for a few days because I wanted to apologize for slapping her for that stupid and trivial matter. But I, Kanata Saionji never apologize to anyone and have not done so to anyone till now. But she...When I saw her teary eyes full of hurt, I just wanted to and I felt I needed too. I just don't know why. And because of that I also managed to save her from what was about to befall her. At that point, she looked really vulnerable, scared and the need to be protected. And today when i met her again...I saw my mom in front of me. But it was her. Miyu, not my mom. So, was I just hallucinating? I closed my eyes as confusion hit me. I didn't want to think. I just don't know what was happening to me, not anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was in the morning when I found out that he was not here anymore. I can't believe he left just like that. He did not even tell me. To be honest when I bumped into him yesterday, he looked really weak and eventually he did pass out. I guess he is not that strong after all. Today, he is still injured and needs care so why leave in this condition?

But I do have to say that getting him stay was sure a tough and nerve-wrecking one. Although I didn't expect him to stay, there was just this teeny hope that he might. And he did eventually. But he could have told me before leaving seeing I was the one who saved him and attended to his wound. And to top it off he left his outer shirt here. And it was stained with the blood from his arm. I sighed as I realized that I had to put it to wash and then put it together with the jacket that is waiting to be returned. Yes, I have not returned it yet. Let's just say, I have not plucked up the courage to have a face to face conversation with him yet.

I looked around my house.*Sigh...It's been a little more than two weeks since my parents left and my vacation started and they are still not home yet. They told me it was just going to be one week but i knew that their one week would somehow extend to two, three weeks. But who cares! I just can't wait for them to get back home so that I can spend some time with them. I just talked to them on the phone yesterday and we had a longer chat than usual and they told me that they will be back soon. Gosh I miss them already. And as luck has it, the phone rang. A bubble of excitement formed. It must be my parents for sure. They are going to tell me that they are returning home soon. Hope would be an understatement as I took the phone and answered it with an excited and happy hello. But as soon as I heard those words from the other side of the phone, I felt myself being drained of blood, my body becoming cold. And soon after I realized I did not have the strength to hear anything else anymore. I fell to the ground, the receiver still on my hand. _"Hello? Hello?" _ was the last frantic words that was heard from the receiver as the caller hung up soon after.

* * *

This is somewhat a filler chapter. Just to know more about Kanata's 'night' life and what's going on with Miyu's life. It's a bit slow for now, i am planning to fasten the pace soon! I know I was supposed to update early but I had some things that I had to finish before I could update here! Really sorry if this is not up to par! My low confidence sometimes gets the better of me and I feel two-hearted to publish an update which I think think might not be up to standards! But some love in the form of reviews will help alot! =D

Thanks once again to everyone who have shown interest in my story and also reviewed! =DD

**littlepuppylost** : hehe thank you for being the first reviewer of chapter three! ^^ i guess Miyu will soon find someone for company in the next chapter few chapters! =DD Thanks once again! ^^

**Tigress parade**: (are you awesomeness punctuated?) hehe hi ms. editor, im trying to update constantly once every 2-3 weeks! Hope it's fine! trying to take it slow as possible trying to develop the characters so that i can progress better in to the story.

yea he does have his weakness! He is not all mighty and strong like people assume. Thank you so much for the review! :DD

**WingedYuna** : hehe he might be! Thank you so much for the review! Really appreciate it! :DD

**Yashu3793 **: yep yep but guess her problems might not be over yet~~ Thank you so much! :DD i'll try to update soon! ^^

**misscomunity **: wow your guess was right! =DD yep the many sides of his will be revealed in the coming chapters! It's a bit slow for now though but the romance part will come in the later chapters. i'm now coming to the introduction of the characters and how they will actually get to know each other better. :) Thanks alot for reading and reviewing! And i hope this update was before your exams! =DD

**Evelyn Violette **: Yep lucky Miyu! =DD I hope this update was soon enough! Thank you so much for the review! =DD

**Saionji Miyu **: Thank you so much! I'm trying to introduce the characters as much as possible before going into the other parts of the story. Thank you so much for the review! :DD

**SB1681996 **: Hehe yea i did not want Miyu to look like she was useless. i don't like helpess damsel-in-distress-that-needs-to-be-saved-by-the-prince kind of stories. And besides the anger inside Miyu was enough to wipe out those men and Kanata just gave a little help haha! XD

Yep the coming chapter will show Kanata's other side! Please wait for it! Thank you so much! Thanks for taking time to review! =DD

**TheRedSin **: Yep he was. It was totally unlikely of him but he did apologize! And it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. ^^ Thanks for the support and thank you so much for the review! =DD

Thank you so much once again to everyone who have been reading, following, favoriting and reviewing my story! It is really appreciated! You guys just make my day! I love you! =DD Have a nice day guys! =DD

-Khatzdaax3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!, and the characters mentioned in the story below.

Title: The Real Side (Chapter 5)

Author: Khatzdaax3

Summary: To realise that their character on the outside is maybe just a mask to cover up the real side of them.

* * *

Chapter 5: Just a dream.

This is just a dream. I need to wake up. This horrible dream that I'm having, it's too much to handle. I have to wake up soon. Standing at the entrance of my house, I stared at nothing in particular. The countless number of wreathes lined out; the smell that emitted from them just made me nauseous. I quickly went into my house and without any sense of direction walked around only to stop at the kitchen. I looked deeply at the empty space and a scene that happened not too long ago played in front of my eyes in that very kitchen.

"_Mama, the pan is on fire!" I screamed peeking from outside the kitchen._

_In panic, my mom threw a cup of water at the pan in an attempt to put out the fire._

'_MAMA! A cup of water is not gonna work!"_

Despite the situation I could not help but to chuckle at my clumsy but cute mother. She will never ever be a good cook no matter how hard she tried. Just then my dad came in with the fire extinguisher and extinguished the fire. A sigh was heard.

"_I guess we will just have to order takeout today as well"_

As soon as my mom said that, my dad and I burst out laughing. And it was not long before my mom joined in as well. It was nothing really funny but we laughed anyway.

The smoke that emitted from the now extinguished pan blocked my view from the scene and soon everything dissolved into smoke and disappeared leaving only the cold and empty kitchen. The echos of the laughter could still be heard.

I had walked around the house countless of times before but now as I walked through it, I could see the tiny details which I never knew existed. Like the small tear at the corner of the sofa in the living room or the crack in the mirror of my parent's bedroom.

Their bedroom...

"_Daddy the thunder is really loud, I'm really scared!" _A 5 year old girl with teary eyes ran past me jumping on her parent's bed and hugged her dad real tight with her tiny hands.

"_Miyu sweetie, don't worry, daddy will protect you from the bad thunder" her dad said as he hugged her back and tucked her under their blankets. Her mom just smiled at the scene in front of her and it was not long before sleep took over all of them. _

That girl...it was me but it felt so strange. Everything suddenly felt so foreign. I moved into the room because the vision felt so real so much so that I went forward to touch that little girl's face. But soon there was another roar of thunder and a bright flash of lightning and everything disappeared. I withdrew my hand in shock and clutched it to my chest. Why does is feel so painful? This is just a dream...right?

I quickly walked away to my room. The once filled room was now empty with only a big suitcase on the floor. I took a last glance at the room. This place had shared my happiness, sadness, loneliness, anger, frustrations, everything.

"I'm afraid there will be no more of that." I said to myself and without a second glance I took my suitcase and ran out of the room afraid that staying there any longer will only make me cry. I went out of the house and took a photo of it with my camera. And finally, with only a suitcase on one hand and a photo frame on the other, I walked away from the house before it caused me anymore pain.

It took one accident to change my life completely. My parents were gone. I stood there in front of my parent's coffin emotionless. I didn't feel the need to cry. It was just a dream I told myself once again just like how I told myself repeatedly for many hours after I heard the news over the phone the day before.

After returning back from the burial, my parent's so called 'friends' came by claiming that my parents owed them money. I don't remember my parents owing any debt to any of their friends and such a big amount at that. They were acting like money lenders demanding their money back not even taking into consideration that this was a funeral house. They were raising their voices some aimed at me and some aimed at others who tried to stop the commotion.I was at my wits end. No matter how much they shouted, I could never give them the money they wanted. As the will stated, I couldn't touch any my parent's monetary savings in their bank account before I reach twenty one years of age. The only thing that was left was some cash in the safe and the house. Without any second thought, I told them to take the house.

The thought suddenly came to me that I had nowhere to go. But it didn't really matter. I lost everything, a house doesn't matter to me anymore. I realized that I was walking towards the direction of the roads. The lights of the cars passing by seemed comforting. Something told me that I would wake up as soon as I crossed the road. I saw a faint outline of my parents at the opposite calling for me. I was right. Tears threatened to fall but I held it because I'm not supposed to cry. It was just a stupid dream. There was no need to cry. My parents were right there waiting for me. I need to get to them. And without any second thought, I dropped my suitcase and made a dash across the road. I could only see my parents, nothing else. But not long after a loud horn woke me from my trance as I came to a standstill on the road. I could faintly see big lights charging towards me at full speed. I couldn't move or rather I didn't want to move.

_Maybe this will be for the better._..

I closed my eyes waiting for my end. The lights filled my closed eyelids but before I could feel any hit, I felt a pull and I found myself crashing on the pavement. I whimpered weakly at the pain but it was nothing compared to the pain that was engulfing my heart.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a familiar but panic-filled voice rang in my ears and it made me open my eyes. But at that moment I was the least bothered about who it was.

"Let me go! I need to get to my parents!" I protested. I struggled weakly against the person who pulled me away from the reality that was waiting for me. But he didn't let go. He was looking intently at me in silence.

"Just let me go..." I whispered desperately. He still didn't. It was not long before I gave up struggling as my tears finally fell when he pulled me close hugging me softly. He was someone familiar. That was all I needed to know as I let myself be enveloped in his warmth. I hugged him back tightly and soon, I wailed loudly not caring for the fact that I was still sitting at the pavement as I came into realization that this was not a dream. It was reality. And it was screaming the cold harsh truth that my parents were gone.

* * *

Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I was having my internship for 4 months and it took all of my time. But I'm glad to say that I have finished it and I'm back! *throws confetti and streamers*

So here's the 5th chapter and I hope it's up to par.

To all readers who have reviewed my previous chapters... *bearhug* THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU BERRY BERRY MUCH! ;)

*brb~ floating with too much feels*

...

Anyway for this chapter I DEMAND reviews!

...

...

Nah I was just kidding. I'm not so demanding.

But still reviews are welcomed with open hands! It's very loved by this author here. *winks*

I will try to update soon! Anyway I hope everyone is doing fine! Have a great day people! Love you all~~

-Khatzdaax3


End file.
